The Renegade
by TheSilentListener
Summary: Canceled remake is called The Agent that was out Friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hey everyone this would be my first fanfic so ill ignore FLAMES! I do love constructive criticism to improve my writing. Any way on with the story! R&R! The story will get better later on. Around chapter 7 it will get better. By better I mean plot and grammatically better! So hang in there!**

Ch.1 The beginning

**Fang's POV:**

How could it end like this I thought as Max pulled out a .44 Magnum and aimed it at my chest. I cussed under my breath as I tried to come up with a plan of escape but failing miserably. My normally composed face had a look of mortal terror on it as Max gripped the trigger firmly.

"Why are you doing this Max, it's not to late to stop you know." I said trying to read her facial expression for any clues of my Max.

"Shut up, your a waste life!" she bellowed out at him. Her finger tightened it's hold on the trigger.

"Walk forward or I blow your brains out" she ordered me.

Oops sorry you guys you have no clue what in hell could be going on right now. Well now that I look back on the past I should have realized what was going on. Anyways it all started 'bout a week ago when the Flock and I were ambushed...

** Fang's POV:**

"Fang get up quick there something out there." That sounded like Iggy I quickly got up.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"A couple dozen Erasers and possibly ten or so fly boys." he quickly informed me.

"Go wake up the others," I said, "and hurry!" I ran out to face the enemy so The Flock could have some extra time to get ready. Immediately I was swarmed with Erasers I punched one in its muzzle and was greeted with a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest leaving me on the ground winded. Wow this batch was unusually strong I thought. Angel try to warn the rest of the Flock that these are stronger than normal. "okay" she replied in my head.

"Fang you alright" Max asked me as she ran up nocked an Erasers lights out.

"Yep" I replied poppin' the P.

"Up and away everyone" said Max

"Wait what about the Flyboys?" I asked. "Iggy, Gazzy you guys have any bombs?"

"Not many, 15 max" responded Iggy. That's not good I thought. And when I thought things couldn't get worse I was proved wrong as Jeb walked towards us and right up to Max.

"Good evening Max" he said to her. "It's time."

**A/N: duh duh duh. I wanted to try out a cliff hanger. Everyone please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. As I go threw the story pm me if the plot is hard to follow. Thanks for reading will update soon.:)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

** A/N Sorry for such a short first chapter hopefully they will start to get a little longer, k. Again if you have any questions just pm me. Plus I will pay attention to my reviews. I'm not one of those writers that require a set review number to update but I do love reviews to give me motivation. :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

** Ch.2 **

_ "Good evening Max" he said to her. "It's time."_

**Max's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Tisk, tisk, Max what did I teach you about language." Jeb said, sounding like a concerned dad.

"I don't care about what you think anymore Jeb!" My voice was dripping with hate.

"Well that's to bad," he continued, "I guess you don't remember your actual past" everybody just stared at me but all I could do was shrug my shoulders. "Get her!" Jeb ordered the Erasers.

From out of no where a hundred Erasers came out and surrounded us. "Run!" I yelled, "Up and away!" Right away we took to the air and sadly the Erasers did to. "Everyone grab on!" I commanded. They did as instructed and I used my super speed ability to get us away.

"Where are we going Max?" Gazzy asked after we slowed down.

" To Florida" I informed him.

"Oh yay I always wanted to go to Florida. Maybe we can go to Orlando Studios or maybe even Disney Land, wait, or is it Disney World that's in Florida? I always mix those too up, oh remember when we went to the one in California, wait can we go to the ocean I want to see some dolphins, but there's also sharks so can we not go to the ocean I also want to go to the..."

"Nudge stop!" I yelled.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Can we eat soon?" Angel asked.

"Sure there should be a town up ahead." I said.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked.

We eventually settled on Wendy's and were given strange looks when we ordered our food. As soon as we sat down with our food we dug in. Half way through our meal I heard something.

"Everybody listen closely," I said, " I hear… _wings._" Right then an Eraser crashed right threw the big window next to us, knocked over our table, landed on it's feet, and bared its fangs and then ROARD at us. I yelled, "Run!" We sprinted out the door with five Erasers literally biting at our heels.

"Guys to the air!" I ordered. My mistake, I forgot something... Erasers fly to. So now we were being chased in the air too, oops. But luckily Iggy was packing enough bombs that would make the Taliban say whoa. Good thing he made more. "Ig you think you can stop them?" I asked sarcastically. "No!" he tried to reply back with a straight face but failed. So you may ask if he was laughing while blowing Erasers to many mini bits. **(A/N lol that one was funny:)) **The laugh he gave was so maniacal that it even scared me a little.

"Iggy! I think that's good lets go!"

"K!" he responded as he finally stopped bombing _and_ stopped that crazy laugh.

After flying for about two hours we set up camp for the night and slept.

**Fangs POV**

I took the first watch that night and soon it was Max's turn so I went to her spot and was about to wake her when I heard her mumbling something about some DNA sequences and decided to wake her up quick.

"Max wake up!" She got up and I continued, "It's your watch. What was your dream about anyway?"

"I didn't dream at all. What are you talking about?" She answered/ asked back.

"Well, good night." I said as I laid down to get some rest.

~That Morning~

As I woke up I saw four worried staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Max is gone." Iggy answered back. Hmmm, that's weird, I thought she had to keep watch. But now she's gone? "Any clues?" I got various forms of the word no back from them.

We were all about to search for her when she came back from the air and landed. "Where were you Max?"

"That's none of your business, Fang!" I flinched, the venom dripping off her words, especially when she said my name, was awful.

"You don't have to tell me off like I'm some kind off bug or a nuisance!" I was already getting pissed at her. SHE makes US worry and then yells at US!

"Shut up Fang, did I ask YOU! NO, NO I didn't!"

"Yeah we're gonna leave now" Iggy said then the Flock left.

"Max you can't leave like that while on watch without any notes or anything!" We were both pretty much screaming now.

"It was just a quick FLY your acting like I left and _never_ came back!" I stepped up closer and calmed.

"Max when you left the Flock worried about you," I lent in to her ear and whispered, "_I _worried about you." Her breath hitched.

"Really?" she asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I did." I said as I slowly moved my lips to her's and to my surprise she met them somewhere in the middle. Fireworks lit behind my eyes and suddenly nothing else mattered except Max. The kiss slowly heated and Max moved closer to me, pressing her body to mine. Even thought I'm a couple inches taller we fit together like two perfect halves. I pressed my tongue to her mouth and she granted me entrance. We started exploring each others mouths and fought for dominance, of course I won. For a bit I messaged her tongue and when she backed up for air I planted soft kisses along her cheek bone.

"Guys whats going on?" Ugh Iggy. "Dam!" I said silently and Max just laughed.

"This isn't a bad time is it?" Ig said sarcastically.

"No! You didn't interrupt at all!" I replied with the same tone.

"Fine be that way" he said as he left.

Dam you Iggy.

**A/N So how did you like it. Love it, hate it, or does it need work. Well let me know by reviewing. Again thanks for reading and as I promised it's much longer too. :) Sorry if Fang was little OC it's just how it lined up. Later O_o.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Present

** A/N Thanks guys for the 46 hits on my story. Yeah I know what you guys are thinking and it's probably, that's not a lot. However for my first fanfic it is. But the fact is 32 VISITORS AND ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED C'MON. I'm sorry for getting mad but it's not hard to review I dot it to every story I read and trust me I read a lot of them and actively follow them. This chapter goes out to the one who actually did review my story so thanks to you jessbrown and thanks for pming me it really encouraged me to write a bit more.**

_"No! You didn't interrupt at all" I replied with the same tone. _

_ "Fine be that way." he said as he left._

_ Damn you Iggy._

~Max~

Ugh I feel like crap. I've felt like this since I kissed Fang yesterday. Right at that thought black dots began entering my vision and soon after I blacked out.

~Fang~

Max has been acting weird since my kiss with her. And now she has been missing for about 3 hours.

"Has anyone seen Max?" I wondered out loud.

"Nope sorry haven't." Ig said.

"I'm right here." Max grumbled "Geez pay attention once in a while." Ugh she can be a pain sometimes.

"Come on guys lets fly the rest of the way to Florida." Max said. Later after a bout 7 hours of flight time we were all getting tired.

"How much longer?" Gazzy whined.

"Well judging by our position and current speed id say two maybe three hours till we get there." I said.

"Ugh I need to rest I'm Ti..." he couldn't finish because right then Max fell out of the air. Which was indeed a problem for we were easily at 5000 ft. above the ground.

"NO!" I screamed "MAX!" I folded my wings and dropped to rescue her. I know what your think Fang is showing emotion ZOMG the worlds going to end. But there is one simple reason and that is that I love her. I pulled out my wings and nearly broke them off in the process but even me going as fast as I could, I would never get to her in time. And at the rate we were going I would die with her.

"Max no." I whispered silently to myself. A tear broke itself out of my eyes. Look what she does to me, after all of these years the emotionless rock that is myself let out a tear from my eye.

Max, "NO!" I screamed. And pulled up. Out of a burst of pure will power, that exploded like a bomb deep inside of me, I was suddenly below Max. Okay this was a major wtf moment. But I pushed that aside for now and saved Max. For some reason she was unconscious. I flew up too the Flock though and told them Max was out cold.

~2 hours later~

We decided it was a good time to set up camp for the night. And the younger ones fell asleep right away leaving Iggy and I.

"What happened when you saved Max?" Ig asked. I was about to answer when he cut me off.

"Don't give me any crap Fang, I've thought about this for a while and I have figured out that at even at _our _fastest speed when _diving_, it would have been impossible to catch up in time." I sighed I need to tell him I thought.

"I honestly don't know I was chasing her and was not getting close at all so I had to give up but as soon as I stopped I was below her some how and caught her." Wow I haven't said that much in a while. Ig's eyes widened in astonishment and also... understanding?

"Fang I think you teleported. But i'm not sure." Now my eyes widened. I can _teleport _now?

"Fang I'll take first watch, you rest, i'm sure teleporting is a strain on your body." I just realized when he said that how tired I was and I instantly passed out.

~In the morning~

I woke up and soon found out I was out cold for two days and I also found a out right away that Max had lost it, found a .44 Mag, and was attempting to kill the Flock. And don't ask me where she got it 'cause I just woke up and I have no idea.

I started to run but she caught up to me somehow, knocked me down, and aimed the gun at my chest. I cussed under my breath as I tried to come up with a plan of escape but failed miserably. My normally composed face had a look of mortal terror on it as Max gripped the trigger firmly.

"Why are you doing this Max, it's not to late to stop you know." I said trying to read her facial expression for any clues of my Max.

"Shut up! You waste of a life!" She bellowed out at him. Ouch that hurt. Her finger tightened it's hold on the trigger.

"Walk forward or I blow your brains out!" she ordered me. Uh-oh. I got up and started to move, then I felt the gun in my back.

"Max you wouldn't shoot me." I said, "You love me and I love you."

"I don't love you! I hate you! I always have!" she growled at me. Again ouch. "Which is why I work for he School!" She yelled.

WAIT WHAT DID MAX JUST SAY!

**A/N END OF THE CAHPTER AND A CLIFFY TO BOOT. Lol. So will Max kill Fang, will she she snap out of this, will my readers review, will I stop asking all of these questions. You can only figure out the answers only by reviewing, subscribing, and finally waiting. YAY. Que happy dance! Well see you guys next time. Chou. PS if you have any Ideas for the story you can always tell me in review and/or pm form.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Agent is Revealed

** A/N Thanks my readers for me having almost 120 hits! Please review even if you have nothing to say 'cause I need inspiration just tell me whats on your mind. I mean come on 120 hits and only 1 review? Wtf. So i'll get to the story now please review! PS this story is after the first book.**

_"Max you wouldn't shoot me" I said, "You love me and I love you."_

_ "I don't love you! I hate you! I always have!" She growled at me. Again ouch. "Which is why I work for the School!" She yelled._

_ WAIT, WHAT DID MAX JUST SAY!_

"What!" I exclaimed, "That's impossible! All of us HATE the school!"

"Fang, I've been there agent this whole time, ever since Jeb initially rescued us." She explained, "How do you think they kept finding us so easily!" No this is impossible _Max _couldn't be one of _them_. Could she?

"Now move you ungrateful hybrid!" Angel if you can here me try and read Max's mind.. _Okay! She's telling the truth Fang, I don't know how I missed this, she must have hid these thoughts pretty well._ Max i'm sorry for what i'm about to do, I thought. _FANG WAIT!_ It was to late I made my move. I spun around as quick as I could, smacked the gun out of her hand, punched her in the gut, and roundhouse kicked her in the head putting her unconscious. Or at least I thought. I turned around and immediately a gun shot rang out and I felt a sharp pain in my back and through to my chest. I fell to my knees in what seemed like slow motion and my pulse slowly came to a stop as I bled out. _Ow _was my final thought as I left this world.

~Angel~

At that moment I remembered the prophecy that I received, _Fang will be the first to die. _No, it was right. All I could do was stand there as Fang fell with his last breath leaving him and Max holding the gun that killed him.

~Gazzy~

I was devastated, Max, who acted as a leader and a mother, just killed Fang in cold blood!

~Nudge~

For once in my life I have just one thought in my mind. Max just literally killed Fang.

~Iggy~

What just happened! All I heard was a loud bang from a gun, a thump as a body hit the ground, and complete silence as if time stopped.

Finally I broke said silence. "WTF JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed.

~Max~

I finally woke up and found myself with numerous bruises-didn't know how I got those-a gun in my hand, and finally I saw the lifeless body of Fang on the ground, a bullet in his chest.

"WTF JUST HAPPENED!" Iggy screamed.

I spoke up, "I just shot Fang, he is dead." The faces that looked at me were a mixture of new found hate and anger for me. I got up slowly and they advanced toward me.

"WAIT!" I shouted with nervousness in my voice. I reacted on my first idea... I pointed my new gun at them and pulled back the hammer. They all froze like deer in the headlights. _That's it Max now kill the rest of the flock, _the Voice said.

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud, accidentally. Lovely, not only are the Flock terrified of me because I shot and killed Fang but now they think I've lost it.

"Angel," I said with no emotion in my voice, "Come to me." She hesitated, wow I even have scared my baby. A stabbing pain entered my temple and I fell to the ground in pain.

~Fang~

That's what you get Max. I thought as I fell once more.

~Angel~

Fang suddenly appeared next to Max, pulled the gun away from her, and shot her in the head. Then they both fell to the ground together. I heard Fang's thought in my head._ That's what you get Max. _

"Can you guys tell me what happened this time." Ig asked.

"Fang just killed Max" I clarified for him.

"I thought Max already killed Fang?" Ig questioned.

"I guess she missed." I said aloud "On purpose." I then added.

Nudge then said, "Wait, I thought Max killed Fang but now Fang Killed Max? And now Angel just said she missed on purpose? I don't understand, is Max evil or not?"

"I think the school was controlling her." I said, "But at the last second she over came it and offset her own shot saving Fang."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, "_Max_ is currently dead and _Fang_ is bleeding out and soon to be dead?"

"It's to late for both of them Max is not dead but she is close and at Fang's bleeding rate we won't make it to a hospital in time." Ig said after examining the two.

And that's how we _almost_ lost Max and Fang.

That's right I said ALMOST! Suddenly Max and Fang both woke up, don't ask me how, and crawled to each other both of them barley alive. They both took each others hands.

"I'm sorry Fang" she said.

"I know you were being controlled Max, it's okay." he said. Now the whole Flock were all tearing up.

"We had some good times, Max, my favorite was when we kissed," he said, "Until somebody interrupted us that is." Still holding hands Fang added, "I wish we could have made it longer," he paused regaining his breath, "I never told you how much I loved you." Max smiled as he once again continued, "Ever since we met i've loved you as more than family, and I have been scared to tell you, but I guess this is what I get for waiting." he said, "I love you Maximum Ride."

"I love you too Fang" Max replied. As if by some healing power the bullets disappeared and there wounds began closing up. We all stood in shock.

~Fang~

After confessing my love for Max and her telling me she felt the same way we both started to heal. I stood up and helped Max up. We just stared at one another. Then we both passed out of exhaustion.

~Max~

As I fell to the ground I felt much better and not to mention in control of my body. It wasn't til morning that Fang and I woke up. _Guys get to the air. _We both took to the air and rejoined the Flock as we made our escape from what must be an enemy.

"So where to guys, seeing as my Florida plan is shot."

"What about Arizona, it's beautiful this time of the year."

"Great idea Nudge I know the perfect place that we can stay too." I said. "Let's go!" And at that we flew off.

**A/N That's it for chapter 4 guys. Where do you think there headed? Review with your answer! So remember review it inspires me to write this more often because eventually without reviews and knowing i'm doing good, I am afraid ill have to stop updating this often if at all. So come on to the around 60 people who read this REVIEW! Lol. Later my devoted readers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dr M's place

**YOU MUST READ THIS A/N! **

** A/N I'm sorry guys but I am finding it hard to write this so I might not be updating nearly as often. There is one way you guys can fix this and when I say guys I also mean girls and in general I mean my readers so I am not going to set the bar high and yes I realize I said I wouldn't do this but here is how it's gonna work two more reviews ill update tomorrow and one more will be on Monday. However no more will be delayed quite further and that date will be Wednesday. The reason I am doing this is because I know I have quite a bit of readers, 189 hits and 85 visitors to be exact, but for some reason I have only ONE REVIEW? So please review I know everybody is capable of it. So here is chapter 5. This is mainly a filler chapter but there is gonna be FAX near the end.**

_"So where to guys, seeing as my Florida plan is shot."_

_ "What about Arizona, it's beautiful this time of the year." _

_ "Great idea Nudge I know the perfect place that we can stay too." I said. "Let's go!" And at that we flew off._

~Max~

~Midnight~

We had flown practically all day today and we finally camped out at some random state park about half way to our destination. I looked myself over and saw the same tattered clothes that I was wearing a week ago... oops. My shirt, which was a simple white t-shirt that I wore a denim jacket over, is now dirty, ripped, and stained, some stains are actually blood, my pants, were black semi baggy semi tight jeans, are ripped up at the ankle and also stained and dirty all over.

I laid on the ground unable to sleep when I started thinking of Fang. Before we got together I was pretty bad ass and tough and now I am all emotional. Boys. Finally, with my brain full of thoughts I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~24 hours later~

~Dr. M~**A/N I noticed not to many authors use her POV**

Ever since Max left I've been thinking how much she reminds me of my daughter I lost to those scientists all those years ago, not to mention Ella can't stop thinking about her too. I'll have to check on my suspicions later. There is someone at the door.

~Max~

After another day of flying we made it to Dr. M, the rest of the Flock hid while I knocked on the door. When the door opened I was greeted with the smell of fresh cookies and a surprised look on Dr. M's face.

"Ella there is someone here that you might want to see." Ella came running over.

"Who is i.." she stopped at 'it' when she saw me.

"Max! It's really you!" Ella exclaimed.

"Dr. M. can we stay here a while?" I asked.

"_We?_" Dr. M inquired.

"Yes we, come out guys." Dr. M's eyes got big and I mean _big_ when she saw the Flock.

"Come on in!" Dr. M said. When we all were inside and introduced she offered us all freshly baked cookies and they were yummy.

~2 Hours later~

Eventually the whole Flock opened up to her except Fang, of course.

After everybody was asleep Fang and I went outside for a while. So now here we are laying on the grass staring at the night sky.

"You know Max we're all alone." he said his voice full of mischief.

"Are you trying to hint at something Fang?"

"Maybe" his voice was full of passion and need was vivid in his eyes. Then he stood up lifted me up and held me in his embrace. We stared at each others eyes for what seemed like the longest time, but I finally closed the gap. At first the kiss was delicate and slow but Fang started to deepen the kiss as we pressed are bodies together. Our lips slowly formed a rhythm. You ever here how people see fireworks when they kissed their true love, well i'm having them now. He pressed his tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance. Of course I let him and of course he won. While he was massaging my tongue with his, I tangled my hands in his hair and it was really soft. I just realized that we were now on the ground. Oh well I don't mind. He started playing with the hem of my shirt. That is until I moved his hands away. But then he put them right back.

"Fang stop I'm not ready for that yet." He grunted in disappointment. But I silenced him by kissing him again. So, to tease him I played with his shirt hem. I did not expect the following events to transpire as result of my next move. After being stopped from removing my shirt he messaged a spot between my wings and I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure in time. I swear Fang smirked. We pulled away for air; he started leaving a trail of kisses along my cheek bone and trailed down to my neck so he started sucking and biting and when he found the perfect spot I moaned yet again. But I pulled him back to my lips. I needed more skin contact so I removed his shirt and then he practically ripped mine off.

And that's where things went wrong you see while we were making out outside on the grass we accidentally woke up Dr. M. So when she woke up from strange noise she went outside to investigate. And that is precisely when she found Fang and I making out, neither of us have shirts on and we were this close to removing pants, you can understand what happens next. Anyways, I started fiddling around with the button on Fangs pants.

"What are you two doing!" Dr. M screamed.

"Fuck" I heard Fang whisper as we pulled back. I couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

~Dr. M~

I woke up hearing strange noises in the back yard so I got out of bed and went outside to investigate when I heard a moan. I rushed out the door and saw Max and Fang making out on the ground. I took in their appearance, they both were missing their shirts and Max had begun playing with the button on Fang's jeans. I couldn't help but scream. They instantly pulled away and Fang cussed while Max chuckled.

"What were you two doing!" I shouted. I noticed that Max seemed kinda dazed but Fang was totally alert.

"Um... I guess kissing" Max said still in a daze. Fang noticed this and tapped her hand twice and she snapped out of it.

"Uh oh Fang I guess we were caught." Fang chuckled.

"I guess so" he replied. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Guys this is serious, I am not joking."

"We understand, but truthfully we weren't going to do anything." Max replied now completely calm.

"It sure didn't look like it Max! Neither of you too had shirts on and you were messing around with Fangs jeans." I was still screaming.

~Max~

"We understand, but truthfully we weren't going to do anything." I replied now completely calm.

"It sure didn't look like it Max! Neither of you too had shirts on and you were messing around with Fangs jeans." Dr. M was still screaming. Then I saw the rest of the Flock come out. SHIT! I am still lacking a shirt and so is Fang.

"Whats going on out here" Ig asked. That's when I started blushing.

I used my super speed and got Fang's and my shirts, which were a crossed the yard and on my way back I gave Fang his shirt.

"Nothing go inside." I ordered them, still blushing.

"OMG, you guys were totally making out I mean look at Fang's hair and neither of you have your shirts on you must o..." That's where she stopped because Fang teleported, now with his shirt on, and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge please shut up your making matters worse for Max and I, k?" She nodded.

"Uh oh" Fang muttered as he went unconscious and fell. I had to use my super speed to catch him and now I was feeling exhausted too. I muttered something like I need to get him inside, then I dragged him in the house, to the Flocks room, and once there I too passed out.

~Dr. M~

When the rest of the Flock and I followed Max and Fang inside we found them both out cold next to each other.

"So why are they out cold" I asked the Flock.

"If Fang teleported again that would have done it." Iggy said.

"Yeah, to shut me up." Nudge confirmed.

"Did Max use any powers?" Iggy asked.

"Yep, super speed twice." Nudge replied.

"Dr. M there is your answer." And with that Iggy went to bed.

"Night guys." I said and I went back to bed.

**A/N That is the end of chapter 5. So remember to review this is easily my longest chapter ever. So**** 2 more reviews and update Sunday and one more review and ill update Monday but no more reviews and you guys will have to wait til Wednesday. I know this chapter wasn't to exciting next will be better hopefully. See ya and FAX ON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught Again!

**A/N Congrats on giving me one review so as promised I will put up the next chapter and yes the A/N in ch. 6 does still apply. Many of you also have stories so why cant you guys review it isn't hard. Btw one review= update next day, 2 reviews= update that day(unless to late at night). Any way her is the REAL chapter 6.**

_"Dr. M there there is your answer." And with that Iggy went to bed._

~Max~

I woke up the next morning with my legs still cramping from last night. I still can't believe me Fang got that close to, well you know if you have been reading.

"Ugh... My head is killing me" Fang groaned.

"Shut up, it's not like you use the thing anyways." He just rolled his eyes.

Btw the layout of the house is like this. First of all it's a two story, two bedroom, three bath house. The main floor, as you walk in is the living room. In the back of said living room is a kitchen and next to that is a bathroom. On the upper level there is the two bedrooms and each of them have an adjoining bathroom. So you may be wondering, Max where in said house do you and your merry bunch of mutants stay? Well that is simple in the basement. Oops forgot to tell you about that. Down stairs is a really nice finished basement that has video games and what not, plus a giant screen TV.

Anyway now that we have that out of the way let's continue. By the time Fang and I woke up the whole flock was up and upstairs.

"I have a feeling it is going to be awkward between us and Dr. M." Fang said.

"Yep, so do we have a plan to deal with this?" I asked back.

"Act like it didn't happen?" he suggested.

"Great idea we'll stroll up there acting like we didn't almost go all the way last night." I retorted. In response he held up his hands in surrender.

"Geez it was just an idea."

" A dumb one." I said back.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." Now I was getting irritated. So to solve that and my general boredness I ran up and kissed him... It ended up being a full blown make out session. Until poor Iggy walked downstairs to "wake us up" but only discovering that we were making out yet again.

"Ahem"

"What!" I yelled angrily.

"I was sent to wake you guys up." He replied.

"Sorry" I said, "what time is it?"

"Almost dinner time."

WE WERE OUT THAT LONG!

**A/N Yes it's already over I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about how short that was but I guarantee that the next one will be action packed, long , and generally awesome with a possible character death and a huge fight scene.**

** Max: I refuse to fight**

** Me: O but you will. Que evil laugh.**

** R&R EVERYBODY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise little birdies!

**A/N WHAZZUUUUP MEH PEEPS! Who's ready for a magnificooo chapter! I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be but you change that by R&Ring and when you review it would be great if you want to share some ideas about what you would like to happen and I just might USE YOUR IDEA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. But if I did Max and Fang would still be together!**

_"Sorry" I said, "what time is it?"_

_ "Almost dinner time."_

_WE WERE OUT THAT LONG!_

~I'm just a little time skip, FEED ME!~

It's been a week since we came to Dr. M's house, who I found out is actually my mom!

"Flock meeting!" I shouted out to the flock. Once they were all gathered we started.

"What's wrong Max?" Angel asked me.

"I've been wondering about what Jeb said when he mentioned this secret history of mine."

"What are we going to do Max?"

"Well Gazzy, I think we need to put some research into this." Every one nodded their heads in agreement.

~Grrr I'm a big angry time skip so I'm going to punch your lights out! :)~

It's been two weeks since we've decide to search for my "secret history" or so Jeb called it.

""Maaaxx " Fang whined, "Can we please stop searching." Wait, back up Fang whined?

A furious Fang screamed, "Gazzy!" Oh that explained everything. I better intervene before Fang kills the Gasman for mimicking him.

"Get back to work!" This time I screamed.

Two hours later **A/N I'm sorry about all the time skips-_-**

"I think I found something." Fang finally said.

"It just gave me an address though." he quickly added.

"Well at least it's something, thanks Fang for being productive." I said thankfully.

It turns out the address wasn't to far away. I should have been suspicious about it. But I wasn't.

So when we got there it turned out to be an old abandoned warehouse, in an old abandoned neighborhood, on an old abandoned street, in an old abandoned suburb, outside of Phoenix, Arizona. Yeah I know, a bit fishy huh.

"Guys why is this suburb completely void of life?" I asked starting to get freaked out. But before anyone could respond an Eraser popped out of nowhere. And we were surrounded by about 500 more Erasers, 50 Flyboys, and a 100 mutated Eraser assassins, they had Sci-fi type laser guns fused to the spot where their hands should be.

" 'Cause we're here!" Shouted one of the leaders.

Pardon my language when I say this but, WE ARE FUCKED!

**A/N Sorry for another short chapter and a boring one at that. But this is strictly a filler. Oh and how did you guys like the Eraser assassins, I made them up. If you don't like them I can make them all "disappear." Lol mob humor.**

** Max: I didn't like them one bit.**

** Me: Well I think that the are kinda cool.**

** Fang: If Max dies I'm gonna pull a Romeo.**

** Me: Shut up Fang, 'cause you can't your under contract.**

** Fang: Grrr.**

** Me: =). and Fang stop being so ooc.**

** Later!**

** Fang and Max together: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Epic Fight!

**A/N I'm depressed so I decided to update... Your welcome. I was grounded from my iPod touch 4****th**** gen. All because a teach thought I was cheating on a TEN POINT SPANISH QUIZ! WTF! I can honestly say that I have never cheated on any thing so why would I decide to do it on a TEN FREAKING POINT QUIZ! So now I'm grounded from my favorite device and I honestly feel lost without it.**

** Max: That's pathetic! Try dumpster diving sometime!**

** Me: Did I ask you! Now say the disclaimer!**

** Max: My completely awesome fanfic writer does not, will not, and deserves not to ever own me, the flock, or any other of the Maximum Ride characters. However he does own the plot. Now can I leave I do believe I was about to fight for my life.**

** Me: Dismissed.**

~Max~

_" 'Cause we're here!" Shouted one of the leaders._

_Pardon my language when I say this but, WE ARE FUCKED!_

How did we not see them? So at the start of the fight we were doing pretty well. Until things went sour. _At some command they all charged._ Yep we're dead.

I met three erasers in combat, I punched one in the gut and it coughed out blood, I sidestepped another one and round house kicked it in the back of the neck, the third one pulled a gun.

"Now, little birdie come with me. I don't bite." He said his voice full of command. No way in hell am I gonna obey him. So, being the oh so mature bird kid I am, I stuck my toung out at him. So he shot. And that my dear readers is where things got really freaky. I know I used to be against guns but I broke my own rule. I somehow _dodged the bullet, _went under his arm, grabbed the barrel of his gun, which I somehow knew was a Famas, made last year, was poorly cleaned and really needed to be polished up, knocked him in the head with it, and finally pulled it away from him. Now I aimed it at him and shot him through the heart with deadly accuracy. Ahh, irony at it's finest. And these actions, along with me now killing a target every time I pulled the trigger, earned shocked looks from the flock. Well except Iggy, he can't see, so Angel told him what was happening.

Now after reloading a couple time, each clip had 45 rounds, which were 7.62x51mm NATO _rounds,_ I had eliminated about half the targets and that's when I realized something was wrong. How did I know all of this by just glancing at the weapon and how could I fire so deadly accurate that I killed at least one target with one shot. Something was up. Then I remembered what Jeb had said:___ "Well that's to bad" he continued "I guess you don't remember your actual past."_ What past was he hiding from me? I finally came to my senses when I heard a blood curdling, spine chilling scream from Gazzy. I turned, the last target was holding the Gasman hostage, with a knife at his throat.

"What do you want." I literally growled at him.

"Give yourself up or the kid gets it." He barked.

"You wish." and that was when I fired at him. The bullet just grazed the Gasman's shoulder but pierced the Eraser in the heart. He then fell limply to the ground. Now the flock were whispering amongst each other while Gazzy ran over to me. I hugged him trying to comfort the kid. It was Fang who came up to me.

"Max where did you learn how to do that." he questioned me. It was obvious he was both amazed and terrified.

I heard myself respond almost automatically, " You don't need to know." And with that I walked off. I was about to fly away when Fang grabbed me. I finally snapped out of my trance.

~Fang~

I'm not going to lie I was actually scared by Max when she started shooting the Erasers down one by one. But if that isn't bad enough, every time she pulled that trigger an Eraser, Flyboy, or one of those new Erasers with the weapons attached to there arms fell dead and on a couple occasions more than on fell dead. On top of this we never even had to fight after Max grabbed that gun. Which is how that Eraser grabbed Gazzy so easily, we weren't even paying attention to anything but Max. And when Max shot and killed the eraser even with Gazzy in it's arms she had no hesitation, no feeling, and perfect aim only, grazing the Gasman but hitting the poor eraser in the heart. Plus throughout the whole fight Max showed only one emotion, one that of a mass murderer, almost like she does this every day, almost like killing 650 enemies was no problem at all. So I hesitated after she saved Gazzy until I saw a glimpse of love and compassion reappear in her eyes.

"Max where did you learn how to do that." I questioned her.

I heard her respond almost automatically, " You don't need to know." And with that she walked off and was about to fly away until I grabbed her and then it was like she came out of a trance. We walked away from the rest of the flock and when we were alone I spoke up.

"What was that Max."

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me you know very well what I'm talking about."

"I don't know." She said after a long pause. So I did what every teen in their right mind would do I kissed her.

It started out slow and gentle at first but quickly heated up and soon we were on the ground.

"Will you stop making out so we can go." Iggy said bringing us out of the kiss. I swear he always know when we're kissing and always breaks us up. But in the end Iggy will be Iggy. Right away Max lifted her new gun up and took aim at Iggy. I have to say when she had a gun she was really badass. Then she pulled the trigger expressionlessly. It nicked the top of Ig's head and he freaked out and ran. I could get used to this I thought.

**A/N How was that! I guess I won't know unless you review! So until next time! Bye!**

** Iggy: Why did Max shoot at me!**

** Me: Idk you annoyed her.**

** Iggy: Whatever. Review so Max doesn't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conscience!

**A/N I am so BORED. I don't have my iPod Touch for a whole FREAKING WEEK!**

** Iggy: He is really freaking out.**

** Me: No one asked you Iggy!**

** Iggy: :P**

** Me: Don't make me send Max after you.**

** Iggy: [Pales]**

** Me: That's what I thought. I don't own Maximum Ride!**

___"Will you stop making out so we can go." Iggy said bringing us out of the kiss. I swear he always knows when we're kissing and always breaks us up. But in the end Iggy will be Iggy. Right away Max lifted her new gun up and took aim at Iggy. I have to say when she had a gun she was really bad ass. Then she pulled the trigger expressionlessly. It nicked the top of Ig's head and he freaked out and ran. I could get used to this I thought._

~Next Day Fang~

Wow. When Max walked into Dr. Martinez's house with her a gun Dr. M flipped out.

~Flashback~

___"That was such a long fight," Max said, "Not to mention I was the only one fighting!"_

___ "Sorry but I was to shocked at your new skill." Ig said apologetically. Iggy now had a little path through the middle of his hair where Max shot him._

___ "Guys what took you so long to get back; Ella and I were worr..." Dr. Martinez started to say while walking in. Bad thing was she was carrying this huge pie and when she saw Max holding that gun she dropped the pie and just stared at the gun._

___ "Max what is that." She questioned in disbelief. I took in Max's appearance. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and her gun and to my disbelief she was actually whining earlier about how she was going to clean it as soon as we got home because it was bloody and dirty. _

___ Her eyes sort of flickered as if a hidden fire appeared. "Well you see mom it's a Famas, made last year, and from the shape it was in it badly needs cleaning. It holds ____7.62x51mm NATO ____rounds, which aren't a bad size but..."_

___ "I know what it is! But why do you have it!"_

___ "It's MY GUN!"_

___ "You can't have a gun your 15!"_

___ "Watch this!" Now I was kinda scared as to what Max would do. She held it up, took aim at bottle of perfume, and fired. I'll tell you it would have been hard for a military sharp shooter to hit this. It was one of those small trial sized ones and it was all the way acrossed the room and she still hit it. Dr. Martinez's eyes went so wide they almost pooped out. She then preceded to faint._

~End of Flashback~

It wasn't until that morning that Dr. M actually woke up. She walked into the living room where Max and I were sitting in the love seat.

"Max I had the weirdest dream. You had a gun in it."

"Mom I do have a gun and after you passed out I was finally able to clean it and I was right it was in bad shape but it's all fixed up now."

"Max you can't have a gun!"

"Do I need to give another demonstration again." Max replied perfectly calm.

"Your 15!"

"I need it to protect the flock! Who I have raised since I was 12!" Dr. Martinez seemed to have dropped the subject after that.

~2 hours later~

~Max~

After the response I gave her she seemed to have stopped trying to seize the gun from me. In fact, later she got me targets which I was now firing at. But for some reason I can't hit them; I keep missing my targets.

"Why can't you shoot them?" Fang asked as he walked up and witnessed me completely fail.

"I don't know." I said clearly frustrated at my sudden loss of skill. "Stand in front of that target!" "Now!" I yelled when he didn't move. I could read mortal terror in his eyes.

"What are you, scared?" I mocked at him.

"Yes."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not at the moment." I aimed at him.

"Now!" I commanded. He walked over to the target and stood right in front of the bulls-eye. I felt some kind of sense roar up inside of me and recognized it as the same feeling I had last night. So I closed my eyes and I actually heard him gulp. I fired some rounds and the NATO bullets pierced holes in the target. I opened my eyes half expecting Fang to be dead, but there was holes surrounding him, all exactly a quarter inch away from his body. When he moved and looked at the target he paled when he saw a perfect outline of him made of bullet holes.

"You go from not even hitting the target to doing that with you eyes closed!" He said astonished.

"Yep." I said as I ripped open the door and walked inside to the kitchen table. I plopped in my seat and started cleaning while Fang stood and watched as I cleaned the barrel and proceeded to clean the trigger manifold with precision and speed. After I finished I stored it away.

"So what do you want to do now, Fang?" I noticed that feeling disappeared and I assumed full bodily control again, it was so weird how this whole gun thing worked with me.

"Fly?" he offered.

"Sure."

After about a hour of flying I felt like we were being watched and I felt that weird sensation again.

"Fang we're are currently being aimed at by an enemy that is using a standard Barrett 50 caliber model 82A1 with hollow point rounds and with the current outcome resulting in our immediate termination. To fix this adjust you current trajectory down by 10 degrees and after you feel the graze of the bullet turn 157 degrees west at full speed stick your feet down and you will make contact with his chest." Fang for a moment just stared at me but then nodded. He did exactly what I told him and soon we had the target on the ground with shock in his eyes. I grabbed the sniper rifle.

"You have exactly 42 seconds to run for your life before I shoot." He sprinted and I layed down and took aim. 42 seconds past and I fired. The bullet, if had been a standard Barrett round would have passed through the back of his head and back out between his eyes; the bullet was hollow point so it kind of peeled and crumpled and to make it short fell apart inside his brain. I stood up mercilessly and walked over to him. I knew he was alive still, barely. Fang thought he was dead.

"Why are you going over their he is already dead?"

"No, he isn't dead, the bullet fell apart inside his brain and he is barely hanging on."

"Who do you work for!" I said kicking him awake.

"Itex sent me." he said his breathing and pulse quickly slowing down.

"Damn it I am not done with you so you better stop dying!" I kicked him again. But this time so hard he did a midair flip. I took out a knife and made several slashes on his chest. Fang started to back up, clearly disgusted of me. The enemy then died.

"Fuck I told him to live! I wasn't done with him yet!" I screamed.

"What the hell Max, how could you become so cold blooded and ruthless I mean look at his body!"

"I needed information from my newly acquired target!"

"So he was still a living being!" I noticed he was so angry and disgusted with me that he was shaking.

"Fang he was going to kill us." My weapons skill starting to recede. And then regret washed over me. Fang noticed the regret and now stood thinking very hard.

"Max what did you feel as you did those horrible things to him?" It dawned on me.

"Nothing." I said clearly, "He was just a target, one that I needed information from." _Max you disabled you conscience as soon as he aimed at you._ The voice said. I repeated this new information to Fang.

"I turned off my conscience Fang."

**A/N Duh duh duh! Max is starting to realize her past! Yay! Which is obvious, at least to me. So R&R or I'll send Max after you! Iggy would tell you to review but he's to scared! Lol.**

** Iggy: I am not!**

** Me: Yes you are! Bye my readers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lots of Blood Spill!

**A/N Okay guys I have a goal to reach on this chapter. 10 reviews total. That's it. This is 2 more reviews. Not hard. I've seen stories with 2 chapters and like 90 reviews. Not kidding.**

** Iggy: Seriously, he wants to get to ten. I think he is just jealous. ;).**

** Me: (Grins evilly) Max!**

** Iggy: Holy hell! (Sprints away).**

** Me: I don't own MR!  
**

___"Nothing." I said clearly, "He was just a target, one that I needed information from." Max you disabled you conscience as soon as he aimed at you. The voice said. I repeated this new information to Fang._

___ "I turned off my conscience Fang."_

~Max~

"Wait so you could kill me and not feel anything at all?"

"I don't know do you want to test out your theory?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

He hastily responded, "No!"

"Haha, let's get home."

~I'm you friendly, neighborhood time skip. =D~

~4 Days Later~

Over the past few days I have acquired some new weapons! One was the mp5, it's a 9mm sub machine gun with a delayed blow back operating system. I am disappointed that it's only 9mm though. Another gun I took was the classic AK-47. This one is gas operated and has a 7.62×39mm round which isn't bad. Last but not least, I stole the Desert Eagle .44 magnum and it has a chrome finish on it. It's definitely my favorite. Ever since I found the Desert Eagle, I've carried it everywhere. Being a hand gun, it's not as large as my other guns but has the stopping power to blow through a vehicles engine block. It could easily kill an eraser. Anyways Ella and I were walking down a side street when...

"Give me all your money!" Someone growled. I had to suppress my laughter. They saw my grin and were getting mad fast.

"This isn't a joke!" Another one said. There was about five of 'em. So I pulled out my Desert Eagle and they laughed at me.

"She thinks she can use that!" One said. Now I was pissed and Ella was getting scared. I felt my my conscience turn off and I had that sensation again. Oh yeah. I held it in one arm and turned it side ways. That's me, your friendly, neighborhood, female gangster. They all laughed so hard their faces turned red. So I growled and took out my silencer and equipped it. These sexist assholes are dead meat.

"Ella, go this is going to get very, very bloody." She nodded and started to run when one of the guys grabbed her arm. I fired and aimed for the elbow. It ended up shooting off everything below the elbow and he started screaming. Sadly Ella had to see that.

"Run!" She finally got away and now I had all their attention. First, I finished the injured one off with a head shot. The aftermath was to gruesome to describe. Now the other four ran at me. I was used to facing super humans so they were all dead in less than a minute. I caught up with Ella and I turned my conscience back on like a switch.

"You alright?"

"Yes, Max." she looked horrified. "How can you do that Max? I looked back and I saw how you finished that first one off." She was now tearing up.

"They had to pay." Dammit it's turning itself off again! What the hell is wrong with me? She gaped at me when I said that.

"They were people..."

"Who wanted to kill us! Or worse!"

"How can you be so ruthless!" Second time I've been called that.

"When you don't have conscience there is nothing stopping you at all!" Her mouth nearly hit the sidewalk; yes, it was that low.

"You don't have a conscience?"

"At the moment, no."

"Why?'

"I turned it off for the fight and now it switched itself off again."

"How!" I turned it back on when I saw her worried expression.

"I'm just that cool sis." Feeling reappeared in my voice. She just turned and ran. Of course a really muscular guy grabbed her and of course he had the AA-12 in his hands which is a full auto 12 gauge shotgun. Which currently had slugs in it. But this time I couldn't turn it off again. I pulled a knife out anyways and charged him. By the end I was in incredible pain; I had been nicked by one of his shots. For him though he was a mangled carcase when I was done. Yes, I looted his AA-12. So when we got home finally, we were only supposed to be out for a hour, we had been gone for about four hours. I preceded to the bathroom. I had my conscience the whole time with that last guy. I closed the door with Angel screaming for me to stop. I locked it and pulled out my combat knife.

"Max don't do this!" She screamed. I slashed my arm twice and blood poured out. I was about to continue when Fang literally kicked down the door. As to why he didn't just teleport in I dunno.

"Maximum! What the hell!" I barreled him over with a growl and using my new combat skills, came with the gun skills. In seconds I had my knife at his throat.

"Did I ask you! Didn't think so!" I slid the knife on his jugular leaving a pink line. He kicked me and I literally flew into the tub. I ignored the pain in my wrist and shoulder and stood up. Since when was Fang so strong? I feigned a round house to his right, but when he went to block I kicked him straight in the chest instead and he flew back through the doorway. He was breathing heavily and I gripped my knife tossed it into the air and caught it by the blade. He realized what I was doing and tried to get up. However, he couldn't in time 'cause I threw it with my normal, deadly accuracy. It sank into his shoulder up to the hilt. I read pure, agonizing pain in his dark eyes as he fell back to the ground. Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel charged at me while Ella gazed in horror. I pulled out my Desert Eagle and I shot. The bullet whizzed between Ig and Gazzy. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Black spots started to fill my vision and everything started to blur. I wobbled a little.

"Stay back! Or this one gets it!" I aimed at Fang. No, not again. I tucked my gun in my pocket. Regaining control I said one last thing before I passed out from blood loss.

"I'm so sorry guys." I said as I fell to the ground.

~Angel~

Max and Ella finally came charging back in through the door. Max, as usually, came in with a brand new gun. She dropped it on the couch and I knew something was wrong. I listened to her thoughts. She was thinking about how she had her feelings still when she slaughtered a man. Then she thought about her knife and going to the bathroom.

"Max don't do this!" I screamed. I chased after her and heard Fang coming down the stairs. I was to late and Max had closed and locked the door. Right away pain filled her thoughts. Fang got here and he literally kicked down the door. You know the movie 300 where that Spartan kicks that guy in the pit? It was kind like that. Except harder. When the door hit the ground it was actually broken completely in half. When did Fang get so strong? Max had already cut her arm twice with her knife and was about to cut again.

"Maximum what the hell!" Wow he never uses her full name. This is bad, very bad. Max charged with the knife and knocked Fang over. She ran her knife lightly over his throat and left a thin, red line. He kicked her so hard she flew into the tub. This is actually a huge bathroom. So that had to be a very hard kick. She got up and acted like she was going to round house kick him, but when he went to block Max somehow changed direction at the last second and kicked him straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he flew right through the doorway beside us. Max had blood lust swimming in her eyes, which for some reason were now black. She tossed her knife in the air like they do in the movies and caught it by it's blade. No, she wouldn't. Fang tried to get up but was to late. She threw the knife and it hit him in the shoulder. He fell back down again in a daze of pain. The rest of us charged. Max, pulling out her gun, fired a warning shot between Gaz and Ig. We all stopped dead in our steps.

"Stay back! Or this one gets it!" She pointed the gun at Fang. I read her thoughts and found out how powerful this gun is. No, not again! She thought and her eyes changed back to brown.

"I'm so sorry guys." She said before passing out. All of us except Fang, who was in to much pain, screamed her name. And this is when Dr. Martinez walked in.

"What happened?" She yelled seeing Max unconscious and Fang close to being there. There was blood all over the floor and Max's knife was in Fang's shoulder. What are we going to do now?

**A/N And that's the end of chapter 10! This was my longest one yet and I hope it is good. I intended this to be semi filler but mostly action pact. Now what will happen to our poor little love birds? And what was up with Fang's newly found strength. And how was he able to hurt Max? All will/ might/ possibly be explained next chapter! Remember two more reviews! Or a gruesome character death next chapter! And some may be wondering, where in God's name is Dylan? Well he'll be here soon. And maybe some Mylan! Just kidding that is nasty. And sorry for all the swears but I thought it was extremely necessary. So REVIEW!**

** The whole flock: Please none of us want to die!**

** Me: Mwuhahaha! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bloody Death!

** A/N If it seems like there is no real plot it's because there kinda isn't. With this story I have formed a basic outline that leads to an ending. But mostly I just wing it. Lol I haven't hit my goal people, review! Now as promised, since I didn't reach my goal there is going to be a very gruesome character death in this chapter. Mwuhahaha I am gonna love it! Yay! Plus this chapter is going to reveal a HUGE part of the plot. 8D.**

** Iggy: Prepare yourself, he is not kidding, I read the script.**

** Me: Ig you weren't supposed to tell them that!**

** Iggy: He, Fax is Forever, does not own me or Maximum Ride.**

_"Stay back! Or this one gets it!" She pointed the gun at Fang. I read her thoughts and found out how powerful this gun is. No, not again! She thought and her eyes changed back to brown._

_ "I'm so sorry guys." She said before passing out. All of us except Fang, who was in to much pain, screamed her name. And this is when Dr. Martinez walked in._

_ "What happened?" She yelled seeing Max unconscious and Fang close to being there. There was blood all over the floor and Max's knife was in Fang's shoulder. What are we going to do now?_

~Max~

I woke up in a pure, white room. Time: unknown. Date: Unknown. Location: Unknown. Name of building: Unknown. I ran through my checklist, I was taught to do this at the academy. Weapon close by: Negative. Communication device: Negative. I've been slowly appearing since Jeb visited Max and said the code words. _"Good evening Max," he said to her. "It's time." _Now I am almost whole again. I am not going to give out my whole history, at least not yet, but part of me was locked in my brain by the school and after that I met the flock. No I don't have dual personalities. It's just part of my memories were locked away. Like basic training for instance. The fighting techniques Jeb taught us were mediocre at best, they didn't want to much of my training to come back. I sat up. My eyes still scanning the room. Definitely a hospital. Nothing close by resembling a weapon at all. In fact my arms were chained to the bed. Hmm, I can fix that. I grabbed out my IV and use the needle to pick the locks on the cuffs. Easy. Now I was free. I got up off my bed and went to the door. I listened before opening. I stopped and looked for my clothes. After finding them I checked them over and put them on. Those bastards took my favorite gun. Dammit. I found one of my concealed knives though. That will do the trick. I walked out and bumped right into a doctor.

"Max! You shouldn't be up ye..." I knocked him out with one swift chop to the neck. I pulled him into my room and closed the door. That should buy some time. I found a close by map, one of those with the 'you are here' things. I was in the mentally unstable wing. How nice of them. I walked to an emergency door. I used my knife to disable the alarm and I walked out. I wonder where the flock is. I left them a note in our secret language telling them where to meet up with me. So I flew off to the destination.

~Fang~

I woke up in a small white room smelling of chemicals. My shoulder hurts like hell, though. I looked around and saw the flock, plus a very unwelcome person. Dylan. If my shoulder wasn't in so much pain I'd kick his ass for what he did.

~Flashback~

_ I walked into Max's room at the hotel. We shared one. I saw Dylan had duct taped her mouth shut and was straddling her. Hell no! I ran up to him and I felt a new strength flow through my body. I saw Max was unconscious. I punched Dylan so hard he crashed through the window, fell ten stories, and hit the ground. He flew away after and we haven't seen him since._

~End~

Until now that is.

"What are you doing here!" I said with so much hate in my voice that he flinched.

"Came to see Max," he smirked, "So we could leave off where we started."

"Dammit! Like hell you will!" I tried to get up but I was restrained to the bed. No!

He grinned now that he saw I was restrained. "I am going to check on Max now," he said as he walked out. The only way he could rape her now is if she was out cold. Considering her new fighting skill.

~Dylan~**(I will hate this as much as you guys. If not more.)**

After showing Fang my true nature I only have a limited time before I am stopped. I dressed up like a doctor and went to Max's room. Before I entered she ran out and bumped right into me.

"Max! You shouldn't be up ye..." I started to say before she knocked me out with one hit.

~Fang~**(Yay it's over!)**

I broke free and went to follow Dylan but I couldn't find him. I found out the flock were all out cold. I went back and got Angel awake.

"Where is Max's room this is important!"

"Follow." She led me there. We walked in and found Dylan out cold and Max gone. She left a note and it had a specific place to go to to meet up. We retrieved the rest of the flock and went to a back door. The cables for the alarm were cut. So we walked out. After flying a while we found the place. It was a rundown burger place. I saw Max and her eyes looked way different. One was her normal color but the left one was midnight black. It was so dark I couldn't find the pupil. Whoa.

"Max what is up with your left eye?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your left eye is darker than any black I have ever seen."

"Oh, that." She paused. "It's me. How I used to be." I must have had the stupidest look ever on my face because Max took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She finally stopped laughing.

"I am becoming whole." she said with a shudder. However, that wasn't the only weird thing. Her voice sounded like someone else was talking with her. "In my brain." Creepy.

"In your brain?" I asked.

"Yes memory wise." Her voice was back to normal now. Suddenly Dylan came swooping in to grab Max. She saw him and reacted almost like she was even more improved than us. She jumped, hovered for a moment, pulled a knife from what seem like thin air, and stabbed Dylan in the hand. Then she did a midair front flip, bringing her boot down on Dylan's head.

"Shit," he muttered before slamming into the ground and sliding about a foot, head first into a wall. He jumped up and charged Max. Again her abilities seemed to even surpass my own when she slid under him, jack knifed straight up after getting behind him, and actually stabbed him in the back. Oh the irony. He gasped in pain but stayed up. His back just quickly healed itself. I threw Max her gun. I stole it back for her when we were back at the hospital. She easily caught it, but instead of using it she just tucked it away. As if now it was personal. She pulled yet another knife out and now was holding two.

"You can't beat me, Max. We all know I'm stronger than you." Did he really just say that? Max looked royally pissed now. But suddenly her left eye went normal and I saw fear in them both now. What happened? Dylan charged grabbed both of Max's knifes and tossed them to the side, she started to run but he just tackled her. What happened to her? Why did all of those abilities just vanish? He dragged her in the burger joint, locked the door, and pinned her down. I was too shocked to move. Now he was trying to rape Max, my Max. I cannot let this happen. I charged the door but a dart hit me in the neck. Sleeping darts, but from where? I fell over just as Dylan was launched through a glass window. Max followed after him by diving through. But I didn't black out.

~Max~

My abilities had suddenly vanished and now Dylan was lustfully staring at me. Uh-oh. He charged at me, grabbing my knives, and throwing them to the side. He then pulled me into the burger joint and locked the door. He pulled down my pants and pinned me to the ground. Come on training come back please! As if by my command it did. I twisted my arms at an unnatural angle and grabbed his wrist. I shoved his arms to the side. As he felt toward me I used both of my legs and kicked him across the room. I stood up, pulled up my pants, and grabbed him by the arm while he was still off balance. I spun him around and used all of my strength and tossed him out the window. He broke through the window leaving a hole. I dived through it. I noticed the others were all unconscious via sleeping darts. I felt the presence of the sniper, sleeping darts instead of bullets, and heard the whistling of a dart. I somehow caught it by the shaft and spun; I threw it at him. Unfortunately he was in a tree and fell to his death. I pulled out my Desert Eagle with .50 caliber bullets in it, I switched out the barrel and magazine and then I stole some .50 caliber AE rounds and presto! I now have a .50 caliber handgun. In short it is way stronger. Dylan got up and I shot him in the foot. Which he was now missing. I shot his knee on the opposite leg and now he is missing from there down. He fell screaming in massive pain. He saw one of my knives and grabbed it. After picking it up he threw it at me with surprising aim. But in the most bad ass moment ever, I tossed my gun straight up, jumped back, landed on one hand with nothing else touching, went with the flow and continued to somersault backwards, kicked the knife up, stood up, and finally caught my gun and then caught my knife. I threw the knife back but I actually hit him. But not in a good spot. *Cough* the nuts *Cough*. He again screamed in agony. I continued being a total bad ass as I slowly strutted toward him. Now he looked terrified. I stopped in front of him. I pointed my gun at his left elbow.

"Max no please no!" he shouted as I fired. Again my gun blew off that body part. I aimed at his other elbow. He started begging for mercy. Too bad, denied. I fired again. After reloading I aimed at his stomach.

"NO!" He screamed as I shot him there. I traveled up now aiming at a lung. I fired. He no long had the strength for speaking. I now aimed at the shoulder. Again I shot and then shot his other shoulder. Now he was almost dead from too many reasons to count. Is it wrong that I actually enjoyed this? I don't think so. I aimed at his heart. I paused and then fired. I walked to the flock after tucking away my gun. I woke them up and they saw what was left of Dylan. And let me tell you this, the fear in Fang's eyes was priceless.

"That's what you get for attempting to rape me twice." I said walking away. Fang caught up with me.

"I saw the whole fight." He told me.

"Why didn't you help?"

"The dart left me paralyzed." Oh, okay then.

"So you saw?" I questioned.

"Yes and when you did that flipping thing towards the end, it was so bad ass."

"Thank you." The complement gave me a total ego boost.

"Your left eye is normal again."

"I guess it is."

"Max, I love you." What! Well not that I'm complaining, but Fang loves me? I couldn't resist, I kissed him.

He tilted my head up deepening our kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I moved my hands to his hair, tangling them in there, and pulled him closer. He unfolded his wings bringing them around us. He pushed his tongue against my lips and I let him pass. After a quick struggle I let him win. He began massaging my tongue; he then massaged my back just above my wings. I let out a moan. Dammit I just slaughtered Dylan but now I can't stop myself from moaning. I just love how Fang can do that to me. Note the sarcasm. I put my hands under his shirt and traced has abs. He has an eight pack. I pulled back for air and he started kissing on my jaw line. He then continued down and started nibbling on my neck. Once he heard me moan he started sucking and biting and I'm positive he left a mark. But guess who decided to interrupt us. If you said Iggy then you are WRONG. Fang did by letting go me.

"We should probably get home," Fang said. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." I said, "Let's go."

** A/N I hope the faxness at the end counteracted all of the gruesomeness throughout the chapter. I said Dylan died because of no reviews but I lied. I was going to kill him anyways. You guys just made it worse on him. Lol. See ya! Btw I have a bet now. Her pen name is ****maggie230173****. Hopefully she'll keep betaing for me! Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Incident

******A/N Hello my readers, my beta just recently did this chapter and I think she did did a spectacular job with it. I think we deserve a reward. Aka reviews!**

******Iggy: They have been working really hard, you guys should review.**

******Me: Thanks Iggy! I do not own Maximum Ride!**

~Max~

I was so exhausted from the fight yesterday and I slept practically all day. When I woke up, I made my way down stairs to find my mom flipping pancakes and the rest of the flock sitting around the table. A plate of eggs sat on the counter next to her. When my mom spotted me, she gave me a worried look. Her next words only reinforced my thoughts. "Max I'm worried about you," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. As far as I was concerned, she shouldn't have anything to be worried about.

"Every time I've seen you, you've been bloody or hurt and your almost always carrying a gun which not long ago you would not touch one at all." Oh. That.

"So?" I sat down at the kitchen bar and pulled the plate of eggs towards me, I was famished.

"It's got to stop," she said with command in her voice. Wow mom grew a backbone. But I couldn't believe we were actually having this conversation.

"I can't. I need them." I said with my mouth full of eggs.

"You want them, but you don't need them. And save some of those for the rest of the flock." She pulled the plate away from me and put another one in front of me with pancakes on it. I grabbed my plate and sat down in an open chair next to Fang.

"These aren't some toys at a store!" I yelled at her from the table. " I need these for protection." She glanced at my new scars on my wrist.

"And self harm?" I pulled out my favorite gun. I was so pissed right now.

" I need this." I set it on the table and I started pulling knives out. Fang's eyes started to get wider and wider as I kept pulling out more and more knives from slots and pockets that I had sewn on to my clothes. I finally pulled out the last knife. There was about eighteen total. Then I pulled out my .44 magnum from when I shot Fang and set that on the table. My mom was just staring at all of my weapons, as was the rest of the flock, except Iggy.

"She's pulling out all her weapons, Ig," Angel told him. Then he was staring in my general direction.

Then finally I pulled what looked like a knife. It was a little longer than the others though. I pressed a button on the handle. It released the blade and a spring telescoped it out to full sword length; it then locked in place. At that my mom nearly fainted. I set my sword on the table.

"Is that it?" She demanded.

"Nope but it's all I'm showing you." I said, "I have one more but you shan't see it." I took a big bite of pancake, and smiled smugly.

"Maximum you better show me!" she demanded once again, effectively wiping the smile off my face. Now I was beyond angry.

"Or what!" I said, swallowing the pancake and putting everything away, "You don't need to know about my secret weapon. I don't even know where it is." Which reminded me: I need to find that later.

"How can you not know where you put it?" Her eyes were scary. Like they were about to burn a hole straight through my soul.. Creepy when you think about it like that.

"That's not for me to remember." Okay maybe I do have dual personalities that no one knows about.

"Max do you have more than one person in your head?" You know, now that she brings it up...

"I have two or three up there." She looked at me with a very worried look, "One is the Voice and the second one is me. I am not sure about the third one though."

"Max I assure you that you're the only one there." Okay so she thinks I'm crazy. I might just be, who knows.

"Would I have shot Fang and damn near kill him if I didn't?" I said pulling out my revolver. I put it on the table. "Or would I kick his ass and send him to the hospital for stopping me from cutting myself." I pointed out and set down a knife. Now she looked really worried.

"There has to be an explanation for this," She said reasonably.

"Yeah PMSing." Ig said. I picked up the knife on the table and launched it. It struck the wall right next to his head. He turned toward the sound and touched the cold metal.

"Dude, that was about to go through my head!" He shouted. "That was so not cool."

"And neither are you but you don't hear me complaining." He feigned a hurt expression and walked away "sobbing." Nudge and Gazzy followed Iggy out. Angel, sensing a serious conversation left to do who knows what that kid does. But after a while mom just left.

After a moment of silence, Fang said, "Were you serious about what you told Dr. M?"

"Yepper," I responded nonchalantly, picking at my teeth.

He was silent again."You want go for a fly?"

"No." I replied, shooting down the offer immediately. I don't plan on getting attacked again anytime soon.

"Why?" Dang, for a silent guy he asked a lot of questions. I grabbed my plate and put it in the sink, then walked back to the table where he sat.

"People keep trying to kill me when I go outside." I walked around the table, gathering each of the flock's empty plates and forks.

"So?" Is he serious right now?

"I don't want to be attacked." Simple as that. My mom had it right when she said I used to not like weapons. Just because I use them now, doesn't mean I like it. It's for protection: my own and the flocks.

"Want to spar then?" This, I could agree to.

"Sure." But first, "Get the glasses off the table." And as an afterthought, "Please."

We went outside and found an open area. I felt a tingling in my right eye as I entered my stance. I remembered a better one so I changed position. Fang just kept staring at my right eye.

"What?" Did I have something on my face?

"It's just like your left eye now." Oh. I shrugged.

"Let's go." With that we started fighting. My A **(A/N When Max says A like that it stand for the Academy)** training started to kick in. He punched at my face. I easily caught it but suddenly he stepped back and kicked at my chest. So I jumped back and kicked the back of his foot. He flipped and landed on his back. I jumped onto him. I straddled him and held his arms down. Once he gave up I stood up.

"I guess I am better now." I said with a smirk.

He snorted. "If you think you can win then let's go again," He said. Okay so know we were getting back in position. He did a flying kick at me but I caught his foot and tossed him away. He stood up and ran at me. I waited till the last second and then I jumped. I placed one foot on his head and jumped off of him. He swore in annoyance. He did another flying kick but this time when I caught it he slammed his foot the ground and I fell over. He straddled me and held me down.

"Ha, I beat you!" he shouted in triumph.

"No you didn't." I grinded my hips against his and he was so shocked his hold loosened. This would have been the perfect time to get up but my mom had walked in and saw Fang on top of me with me grinding against him.

"Max! Fang! What are you two doing!" We both stood up instantly. I noticed a small bulge in a certain area. So I tried to cover for him, seeing as I caused it, by getting all attention. I pulled out my sword knife thing and it telescoped out. Now I held all attention. Fang realized what I was doing so he ran off. I put it away.

"Mom we were just sparing." I said, in an attempt to calm her down.

"It looked like it was more than just that." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot.

"How so?" I asked innocently. She walked away clearly agitated. After couple minutes Fang came back.

"Thanks." he said gratefully.

"I was responsible for it, was I not?" He chuckled as we walked inside.

~A quick time skip~

~Fang~

It's been 2 days since the "sparing incident". That's what Dr. Martinez calls it. After that we weren't even allowed alone for the time being. Because Dr. M can't trust us. I was laying alone on my bed when Max snuck into our room.

"We aren't suppose to be alo..." Max shut me up with her lips. She grabbed my hair pulled us closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I depend the kiss. I whispered seductively in her ear:

"Did you like grinding with me?" She nodded hastily.

"But mom will have a cow if she caught us doing that again." I chuckled. I began massaging her back, just above her wings, and she moaned. I couldn't help but smile, Max can kick ass, shoot a fly a mile away, and massacre a person yet I can still make her moan with pleasure. She let me put my tongue in her mouth and i began massaging hers with it. She moaned again. I flipped us over gently so I could be on top. She put her leg on my hip and we got even closer. She lifted of my shirt and then I lifted off hers. I rubbed her stomach with my thumbs and she moaned again. She flipped us over and then she straddled me. She started tracing my abs asherbet started grinding on me, now I moaned. She giggled at me. Wait, Max giggled? We might have gone farther but someone decided to barge in.

"Fang I have some clothes washed and I ne..." She stopped and dropped everything. "Max and Fang get dressed and get downstairs! Oops. As soon as she got up I missed her warmth. Now I sound like a sap. When we got down there Dr. M was so mad I am pretty sure steam was coming out through her ears.

"What did I tell you two?" She yelled at us.

"We're not kids mom!" Max yelled back.

"Yes you are!" Dr. M and Max were both going red with anger. I didn't exactly know what to do with this.

"I raised these kids for a long time and Fang has always been my right hand man throughout and I trust him! He isn't like guys who pressure sex on girls! He and I will wait until we're ready so I don't need you telling me how far I can go with my boyfriend! If I wanted to we could walk straight up to my room and do it right this minute! But we won't because I know we aren't ready! So get off my back! Because if you don't trust us together tan I'll give you a reason not to!" My mouth just about hit the floor by the end of her rant. Right away she marched outside to her practice dummy and pulled out her retractable sword. Once it fully extended she slashed murderously at it. After she did that she stuck it in the head and left it there like that. She marched straight back into the house passed Dr. Martinez and I, who still haven't moved, and up to our room. After a second I heard the door slam shut. Wow.

"Damn what got her to PMS that bad?" Oh no. Since Max has super hearing she easily heard him. I heard the door burst open and she sprinted down with a knife. Iggy heard her and ran for his life. Max quickly cornered him and brought up the knife to strike. I teleported over, no matter how much I practice it still tires me out, and caught her arm, saving Iggy.

"Iggy, you run," I told him, and he did. I looked at Max, "And you settle down." And that is how our lovely day ended. Dr. M hadn't said a word the rest of the night and soon we all went to bed.

******A/N Oh Iggy will just be Iggy no matter how many times Max tries to kill him. :) And how awkward do you think that must have been, Max and Fang getting caught and then Max's huge rant. So Bye. Again thank my beta!**

******Max: *Speaks in a total bad ass voice* Review or else.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Cutting

******A/N Sorry for any longer than normal wait. Maggie230173(My beta) and I are trying are hardest to get them out quick. :) And yes Max has been going quite insane recently. Her previously locked away memories and skills are starting to come back! And thanks fot all of the reviews!**

**Max: Mwuhahahaha!**

**Me: I do not own Maximum Ride! But maybe JP will sell it to me after the last book! =D**

_"Iggy, you run," I told him, and he did. I looked at Max, "And you settle down." And that is how our lovely day ended. Dr. M hadn't said a word the rest of the night and soon we all went to bed._

~Fang~

It has been really awkward between Dr. Martinez and Max and I. Even though it's been a week since. Probably because during her rant she mentioned several times about us having sex or how we could whenever she wanted to. Obviously I would have an extremely hard time not doing it with her. Even though Max has been scaring the shit out of me for quite a while now. Recently she has been tearing the shit out of practice dummies. Whenever she uses her new skills or thinks about certain things her eyes turn so black that you can't see her pupils. I have never seen a black this dark.

Last week Dr. M bought a new house and we all moved in yesterday. It has two floors and a basement but is much bigger than the other one. On the ground floor it has the living room, a dining room, the biggest bedroom, with a connecting bathroom, and a public bathroom. The top floor had 5 bedrooms. It was a hall way with two bedrooms on each side and one at the end. Max and I had the end room and the rest of the Flock and Ella each had their own room. Dr. Martinez had the one down stairs. The basement was fully furnished and basically was a game room.

But recently Max has been scaring me. Like last night for instance.

~Flashback~

___Max and I had just went to bed. I had been asleep for I while and I suddenly heard Max scream. I woke up and looked at her. She was sleeping but there was something different about her. When her eyes opened they were black again and she started sobbing. I held her. After a while she went back to sleep._

~End~

Right now she is murdering a dummy. I walked outside.

"Hey." I said coolly in an attempt to calm her down.

"What!" She spat angrily. "I am training!" Didn't work. And that is another weird thing. She has been obsessed with training.

"Don't you think you have trained enough?"

"Negative. Training is a necessity that must consume my day." I had no clue how to respond to that. It didn't sound like her at all.

"Max, you're always training!" I told her, getting irritated, and a little worried.

"So?" She punched the dummy a few times before roundhouse kicking it in the head. Then she took her knife and slashed it open where the heart should be.

"You need to rest and you're out of dummies!" She drooped the completely destroyed one and stalked towards me.

"No, there is a perfectly good dummy right here." She said gesturing to me. Uh oh. She pulled back and punched at me but I caught it. She grabbed my wrist with her other one and wrenched me to the ground.

"Nope I guess not," she started to say as she turned to walk away, "This one is defective." Ouch. Now I was really pissed so I charged her. She stopped, stood on one foot, jumped a good seven feet in the air, turned in midair, and kicked me so hard that I actually flew back by about ten feet. I would have probably went further but I slammed into the house. If that didn't hurt like hell I would have said that move was so bad ass. She landed in a crouch with her left hand on the ground. Her right arm was stretched out, angled behind her. Iggy must have heard me slam into the house because everyone was coming outside. A knife popped out of her long black sleeve. She gripped it and charged me. She was on me before I could even react. She pressed the blade to my throat.

"You should have stayed down." She growled at me. At that moment Iggy dived at her. She ducked, placed her right hand flat on his stomach, supporting his weight for a second, and then redirected him. So now Iggy flew across the yard. Gazzy and Angel charged now. She got off me and ran at them. She did like five handsprings, in a row, before planting a foot on each of them kicking them away. Ig and I stood up and charged at the same time. She scoffed and waited arms crossed. I got there first because I was closer. She jumped, higher than any of us could, twisted 180 degrees and landed her hands on my shoulders. For a second we were both facing the same direction, but she was propping herself up by both hands on my shoulders. She sprang off of me and double kicked Iggy. I whipped around to find her aiming a gun at me. I looked around the whole flock were unconscious and Ella and Dr. Martinez were standing in shock, staring at the whole thing. I noticed it was the revolver from when she shot me before. Is it normal for the girl to be the one beating their partner?

"Well, does this tell you why I always train?"

"M-Maybe." You may be thinking, OMG Fang just stuttered! You would too if a cold blooded killer was aiming a gun at you! She noticed the stutter and laughed hysterically.

"S-stop l-laughing!" I stuttered again. She laughed even harder. So hard she was rolling on the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up. She laughed even harder at my blush.

"Q-quit l-laughing!" Now she laughed so hard it turned into a cough. She finally stopped laughing and slowly stood up.

"You have humored me, I shall let everyone live, for now." She still had a smirk on her lips. I went ridged. She walked back inside like nothing happened. But her eyes had once again changed. It was unlike any of the other times though. Throughout the entire fight her eyes were that really dark black. But, after that laughing fit, they had several brown spirals coming off the pupil. I'm not a mushy person but they looked so beautiful. I heard several groans as the flock started waking up.

"Ugh, it feels like I got hit by a semi." Iggy said.

"No it was Max." I assured him. I would have laughed at what he said if Max didn't just try to kill me.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked, "And why didn't she knock you out?" I didn't have answer for him. I walked in the house completely ignoring him. I saw Max sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Fang." She said not looking at me. I walked over to her and noticed her eyes were still the black with brown spirals. She moved over and patted the empty area beside her.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No silly!" But then she saw I was serious. "No Fang it's safe." I sat down and she leaned on me.

"Fang, I love you." Shock swept through me. She looked at me for a moment and then kissed me. But when I didn't kiss back she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" I yelled as I got up. I walked off to our bedroom. I closed and locked the door before she could get in and I laid down on the bed. I heard a 'click' and then she walked in and sat next to me.

"Can't you take a hint!" I saw deep hurt in her eyes and instantly regretted it. She mouthed fine, walked into our bathroom and locked me out. I heard her drop to the floor and a splash of some liquid under her. I kicked down the door. She was lying in a pool of blood and there was to many cuts on her arm to count. But I noticed one on her stomach. It was a heart that was broken in half, on one side was M and on the other was + F. I instantly started crying. She wanted to kill herself because I hated her. I picked her up and ran down the stairs everyone was in shock as I carried a still bleeding Max in my arms. As soon as I got outside I flew to the nearest hospital. I landed at the door and carried her into the ER with my wings still out. I ignored all of the looks and went right up to a nurse.

"She needs help," I said nearly crying, "She's bleeding to death." They had her in in no time at all and started sealing her up. The nurse came up to me.

"We need you to donate blood to her considering you two are the same." She said referring to our wings. I agreed and soon after Max was stable again. Later on everyone else came into the waiting room.

"What did you do to Max!" Dr. M said.

"You can ask her why she did it to herself when she wakes up!" I spat back. She stared at me. "Why would I hurt her when I love her!"

"Are you joking!" She yelled at me, "You two have been in so many deadly fights so why wouldn't I!" She has a point Max and I have killed each other once and came close so many more times.

"You think I'd do this to her!" She hesitated.

"Yes."

"I can't believe this!" I said walking away. I stopped, turned around, an got in her face.

"You listen to me Dr. M." I said, "It has been Max who has killed me and nearly done it again several times. But I broke up with her because I can't handle it anymore, so she cut herself! I'm leaving!" I walked straight out the door and flew away.

**B/N: Sorry for the delayed updates! I promise I'm working hard on it. Don't blame the author, blame the beta. ^^;**

**A/N That's it for that chapter! Review! If I don't get two reviews Max will kill herself and for the rest of the story Fang will be cutting himself and eventually succeed in suicide! Two reviews isn't hard people!**

**Max:*Starts cutting again***

**Me:Jesh I was just kidding Max.**

**Max: Oops.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hospital Slaughter

**A/N I am so depressed. See I just read What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there and it is a great story but this last update was really sad. Kind like this chapter is going to be a bit sad. Sorry. I was going to wait til tomorrow to update this one but with the two quick reviews i couldn't help it. thanks to those who review and to those who don't you have know idea how much I love reading them and how from time to time i will reread them. So thanks guys. :)) And to ..Cute i am not emo and i do not self harm. Just thought i'd put that out there.**

**Max: Did Fang really just leave me?**

**Me: Afraid so.**

**Max: *Sighs* He doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

_"Are you joking!" She yelled at me, "You to have been in so many deadly fights so why wouldn't I!" She has a point Max and I have killed each other once came close so many more times._

_"You think I'd do this to her!" She hesitated._

_"Yes."_

_"I can't believe this!" I said walking away. I stopped, turned around, and got in her face._

_"You listen to me Dr. M." I said, "It has been Max who has killed me and nearly done it again several times. But I broke up with her because I can't handle it anymore, so she cut herself! I'm leaving!" I walked straight out the door and flew away._

~Max~

I woke up and felt throbbing pain on my arm and on my stomach. I checked out my surroundings and realized I was in the hospital. There was a hamburger and fries on a tray and water in a foam cup next to the food. I was absolutely starving so I practically inhaled the food. A doctor came in after I had finished and picked up a chart.

"How are you Max?" He asked.

"Better." I lied.

"Good, you have six visitors." Six? That means someone isn't here. My heart ached as I instantly knew who it was. So he really didn't want me anymore. But who can blame him. I have been kind of crazy lately but I think I can control it now. The flock, minus Fang, Ella, and mom filed into my room. I'm not going to tell you what they said. I don't even know. All I could think about how was how Fang actually left me. Do you remember how not long ago I said I had everything under control? Well I was wrong. Incredibly wrong. I lose control and go crazy. I jumped out of my bed and kick everyone to the ground. I ran over to my clothes and slip them on quickly. I leave the hospital gown on over them. First off I knocked out the flock and mom and Ella. I turned all of the stuff in my room into a giant EMP. I set it off disabling everything. I pulled out my retractable sword and set to work. Room by room I kill everybody until finally the waiting room is left. I walk in like I've killed everybody, wait I did, and everybody started running hiding and screaming I start killing them too. I killed the last person, who was a kid, and I look at the door. I see Fang. He is just standing there and the look he gave me is almost indescribable. Somewhere between deep hatred and fury. So I smirked at him. I walk up the stairs looking for the six I left alive. I enter the room as they just start waking up.

"Max what happened?" Ella asked me. There was blood splattered all over me and was dripping off my sword.

"I had some fun!" I said cheerfully and flashed them an evil grin. They ran past me and I heard all of them scream. Even Iggy who slipped and fell in a puddle of blood. They all ran for the front door. I took my time walking after them. When I got down there I saw them all banging on the door. I looked at Fang with a giant grin plastered to my face. I cleared my throat and they all whipped around and faced me. They all screamed. I dropped my sword and pulled out two knives.

"What no fighting back? Way to ruin my fun!" I said with a giddy grin. I stabbed Dr. M and Ella in the chest, purposely missing their hearts for extra pain. Now rage was pouring off of Fang and he knocked down the door.

"The main course," I said pointing to Fang, "Isn't supposed to come till after the appetizers." I finished pointing to the flock. I feigned deep thought and said, "This will not due." I saw Fang's face fall before being replaced by boiling anger. Wow he looked seriously pissed.

I knelt down, "Fangles it's time to eat." I said with my evil grin.

"I can't believe I used to date this horrific creature."

"Your calling the creature you almost went all the way with horrific? I didn't know you were such the player Fangles." I said winking. He froze. I walked up to him seductively. I got close to him and slid my hand down his cheat suggestively. He shivered and I grinned.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Am I a naughty creature?" He shoved me back.

"Stop! Why did you do this?"

"I was bored." He leapt at me. I sidestepped as police came running up. I raced to my room and tossed my gown off. I then detonated a large bomb. Just as it went off I flew away. I flew straight for my mom's house. When I got there I went for my room. I went to my dresser and pulled a hidden pin. I lifted up the top and grabbed my secret weapon. I pulled out a long black trench coat and stuffed my weapon inside. I went to my other stash and started grabbing more knives and the rest of my weapons.

"Forget something?" I whipped around finding Fang in the door way. I had a great idea for getting out without a fight.

"Yes, you." I ran up to him and kissed him passionately and quickly removed his shirt. He then removed mine and I fingered his pants. I dropped them. Time for fun! Before we got to far I grabbed a table lamp and hit him on the head with it. I quickly dressed in all black, black T with black skinny jeans and black combat boots, with my black trench coat on and opened the window. I was about to leap out when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Am I nothing to you?"

"No." I lied and then raced out the window and took off. But he chased me. He caught up to me and I finally faced him. I saw a single tear in his eye.

"Max I didn't mean it. He lifted my shirt and pointed at the heart, "And you lied." I pulled out my gun.

"No I didn't." I said shooting him through a lung. He made a noise as he plummeted blood staining his black clothing. I then headed to the School.

_**A/N So what do you think of this plot twist! It sucks to be Fang. What do you guys think? Did Fang die? Review with your answer! Thank my beta for pulling out two chapters in one day. :) Peace.**_


	15. Chapter 15:The awesome idea!

**A/N Hey guys I seriously thinking about redoing the story. I'm not going to take this down but it wouldn't be updated on. I feel I can do better and maybe if the begining doesn't suck I will get more reviews. Lol. So yeah pm me or review with your thoughts and thanks for the 1,300 hits. I'd like to thank all of those who review too and when I rewrite it will be the same concept but executed better. So yeah tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N The remake is now up and running and it is called The Agent that was our Friend. It is much better.


End file.
